lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lilo Adventures of Pants on Fire
Chapters: 5, Words: 1,967 Chapter 1: Prologue 5 years ago, 1st graders, Chrisianna, Liang, Sying, and Talik were playing on the swings at Juan Garrido Academy when they saw a crying male 5th grader with dark brown hair. Then a red-haired male 5th grader came up asking what's wrong. The brown haired boy said, "My pet turtle ran way." "What's your pet turtles name?" the red haired boy asked. "Homerun" the brown haired boy answered. "I'm, "Ryan" the red haired boy said. "Jack Parker," the brown haired boy said. "That's Hannah's kid brother." Sying said, "I remember Homerun," Liang replied, "He ate my peanut butter sandwich when we had that slumber party at her home." "Yeah," Talik replied, "He did like peanut butter." They decided to go up to him while Liang kept playing on the swings, but Sying got him off and dragged him to Jack and Ryan, "Hello," Chrisianna greeted. "Aren't you the little kids that Hannah babysits?" Jack asked. "Of course" Chrisianna said, "I'm, "Chrisianna" and these are, "Liang", "Sying", and "Talik"." "We're sorry about Homerun." Teal said. "It would be cool if he actually ran away," Lec said. Sying elbowed him and hugged Jack to cheer him up. "Maybe we can paint a memorial to home run." Talik suggested. "I think that's a good idea." Jack said in a smile. "I'l get the glitter," Sying shouted. "I'll get the paint," Chrisianna shouted. "You would," Jack asked. "Would we lie to you?" Chrisianna asked. Chapter 2: Student of the year 5 years later, CLST was showing their video version of, "Gold" "Dream of anything; I'll make it all come true. Everything you need Is all I have for you. I'm forever Always by your side. Whenever you need a friend, Never far behind." Sunny sang. Lilo, Stitch, Daydream, Inferno, Coco, and Virtual applauded, "Encore" Stitch shouted. As Stitch, Daydream, Inferno, Coco, and Virtual hid, Jack Parker came in, who's all grown up came in. "Jack Parker," Cho said sarcastically, "The self-proclaimed liar of Juan Garrido Academy." "I made a list of his fibs." Teal said as he got out his notebook with a video game controller on it, "He tried to impress people at summer camp that his uncle was a pro wrestler, he was late meeting his friend, "Eric" at the movies and said that he was almost abducted by aliens, Area 51 would've tracked him, he lied about being adopted by Asian parents so he can cut class on Chinese New Year, he broke his arm protecting stray cats by exterminators, he has a girlfriend name, "Lisa" from Arizona and he tutors a kid from another school named, "Mikey"." "Well," Teal said as he closed his notebook, "My cousin attended the same summer camp with him and knew all about wrestling, Area 51 would've detect alien life, there would be adoption papers, Cho was at the skate park when he broke his arm on the sickest flip of his life, he was hiding his feeling for one of the artists, "Jennifer", and the school would've known about the tutoring program." "Plus long distant relationships never work out," Sunny said, "Though they can remain just friends." At school during lunch, Cho, Lec, Lilo, and Teal were having hamburgers while Sunny had a veggie burger with celery sticks and apple juice. "It's time for the Wednesday Lunch announcement," "With your host, "Ravi Ross"," An Indian boy came up and took a seat, "Hello Juan Garrido Academy," said Ravi "This is Ravi Ross with your weekly announcement. The Student of Year is coming this way and we got 6 nominees." Ravi announced the nominees. They were, "Stephanie Miller" a studious girl who's the helper of the school's swim team, Ravi's adoptive sister, "Emma Ross", history teacher's, "Mr. Matthews" daughter, "Riley Matthews", local musician, "Kidd Video", genius boy, "Clemont", and finally, "Jack Parker." "Here we go," Cho said sarcastically, "Principal Skywalker, everyone," Jack Parker said, "This wasn't what I expected, I finally made enough money to buy a bionic tale for Mikey's dog. I wish he was here if he was I would tell him-" "Tell me what?" said a voice. "Who said that?" Jack said in confusion, "It's me," said the voice, revealing to be an African-American boy, "Mikey." Then he hugged him, freaking Jack, Lilo, Cho, Lec, Sunny, Teal, Stitch and the Pokemon Pets. Chapter 3: Lisa, Lumberjacks, and aliens, oh my Jack started to freak out because of Mikey. Then out of nowhere, his fake girlfriend, "Lisa" jumped on her. "See what I made for you snookums," she said, A helicopter flew above them with a flag that said, "Helicopter, "L+J 4ever." "This must be Lisa," Lilo said, "Your girlfriend from Arizona." "I'm happy to see you Jackie Bear," Lisa said. "Can you give me sometimes Lisa?" Jack asked. She nodded and walked off, "I notice something strange about Lisa?" "It's her necklace, it says, "Trish" on it." "Maybe she has a friend named, "Trish" in Arizona," Ryan suggested. Then a red-haired girl came in and checked to see what he's doing. She was CLST's old babysitter, "Hannah" "Hannah," Jack said to his sister, "Recently my girlfriend from Arizona and Mikey are coming up and bothering me with my life." "You should talk to Hurley The Hippo," Hannah suggested. They were wondering how did they know that "I worked at Festihall Arcade for 2 years from 4 to 7." Hannah explained,"And all I know is that his main habitat is the jungle mini-golf course." "Let's get going," Jack said. "I'll go with you guys," Teal said, "I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Festihall Arcade is my favorite arcade." As the 3 of them were heading off to the arcade, 2 lumberjacks guarded them. Cho fought them off and told them to go off. Later at the arcade, which was animal/rock and roll themed they saw The Jing Twins parents talking to a purple hippo, "What are Mr. and Mrs. Jing doing with the hippo?" Ryan whispered. "Don't know," Teal whispered, "But this is getting weirder." "Talik!" shouted 2 boys. They were his kid brothers, "Qualeek" who is 9 and "JaKhel" who is 5. He wondered what are they doing here. They said that their parents are going to be testing a new video game. As they were playing skeeball, Teal got an idea. Meanwhile, in the jungle mini-golf course, they met Hurley the Hippo. He said that he constantly tells these lies, that they're coming to life, "The only way to fight lies is with the truth." said Hurley. Teal came to them with an arcade bag, "What's with the secret agents?" Ryan asked They saw 2 men with silver suits and weird looking glasses, "They're not secret agents," Teal said, "Aliens." The aliens removed their glasses and chased them out of the arcade. "A toy turtle?" Jack asked. Teal explained that he had some spare tickets in case there's something else. He called the turtle, "Homerun" after his runaway pet. Jack smiled and said, "I'm doing it." Ryan and Teal smiled at him. Chapter 4: Telling the truth The next day, Jack felt a bit nervous. He explained to Lilo, Ryan, and Teal that Sunny and Lec's parents were at his house, thinking they're his adoptive parents. Lec and Sunny were horrified by this because they told them to spend the night in Cho's apartment. It was more serious than ever. Outside the school, Coco, Inferno, Daydream, Virtual, Stitch, and Aloha snook into the building to see the Student of The Year. Later at the assembly, everyone was getting ready to learn who won Student Of The Year. Ryan was sitting next to CLST so see if Jack is able to do it "Everyone here is a winner." Principal Skywalker said, "Some winners win more than other. Student of The Year is handpicked by the student body and the principal. And now the moment we all we've been waiting for. The student of the year, "Jack Parker" Jack came up and started to feel guilty. "Thanks, Mikey would've loved this," Jack said with a gulp, "If he was real, but he's not." "He's telling the truth," Ryan whispered to Teal. "Mikey never really existed. I made him up along with my Arizona girlfriend, Asian parents, lumberjacks, aliens, wrestler uncle, and Mikey's bionic dog. I haven't been honest." Jack said. Everyone got mad at Mikey and booed at him, except for CLST, Lilo, and Ryan. Jack got off the stage and walked out. "I guess the award now goes to our runner-up," Principal Skywalker said, "Stephanie Miller"." Stephanie felt thrilled that she won and would like to thank her friends for not distracting her during studies and her mom. She goes down that she's thrilled to do a summer tuition in the local library. Later at home, Jack got grounded for 2 weeks, making him miss his baseball practice. He was vacuuming the floor when Ryan, CLST, Lilo and their pets came over to see if he's all right and he was. "Good job Jack," Ryan said. Then out of nowhere, Mikey, Lisa, The lumberjacks, and the aliens came over to congratulate him. Behind them was Hurley, who revealed to be, "Hannah". Chapter 5: The plot aHannah explained that she was fed up of him lying and getting away with everything. So she rounded up a few of her acting friends and explained everything about Jack. She gave them their assignments and made them come true. She planted a few clues, gave a little push when he was stuck, photoshop some pics, and rented a helicopter from the acting class's budget. Trish majored in robotics and hacked into his phone, their parents were out for bowling night at Festihall Arcade and invited her singing teachers to drive it home, and the twins Brad and Todd are real stunt guys. "I know you're good kids," Hannah said, "But if you keep lying, it won't matter." "How did I do?" Mikey asked. "A flawless performance Mikey," Hannah answered. "Your name is actually Mikey?" Cho asked. "Yeah," Mikey answered, "What are the odds." A couple of days later at Festihall Arcade. CLST was getting ready for their gig. Amongst the guests were Jack, Hannah, Ryan, Eric, The Sky High Gang, The Detention Kids, Lilo, Stitch, Trish, Lyle, Mikey, Stephanie, The Pokemon Pets, Jennifer and her little sister. "Okay everyone," Cho said, "Recently Stephanie Miller has won the Student of The Year and we would like to sing her a song. "They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. We are lightning, Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul." Sunny sang as everyone applauded. As Teal was waving with his drumsticks in his hands, he saw that Jack had his new stuffed turtle in his arms and he smiled. The End. Note: The wrestler dog was adapted out of this version of the Disney XD original movie, along with the opening narration of Jack Parker.